Make It or Break It: The 80th Hunger Games
by The Otaku You Fools
Summary: What do you do when all hope is lost? The rebellion failed. The Hunger Games are still going strong. To celebrate President Rouge's birthday, the Games are even more gruesome and horrifying than ever. Please, pray for these 24 poor, unfortunate souls.
1. Prolouge & Tribute Form

**Hi, guys! I'm new here in the Hunger Games fandom of Fanfiction, but I've always seen these SYOT's and I've always wanted to do one of my own. So, yes Nikki is my own tribute in the 80th Hunger Games. I am not biased towards her, believe me. So, here's the prologue, and the tribute form is at the end. Please submit through PM only, and let's get these Games kicked off!**

**Update 4/4/12: Thanks to everyone who submitted! The SYOT now closed. Any new readers, please continue reading even if your tribute isn't in here! Also, to those who didn't get to submit, my friend and I are going to be co-writing another SYOT that will be posted on my account, so look at for that! Theres also ShadowDragon654's SYOT which is brilliant. She's an awesome writer, so go check her SYOT out and submit, if you will? Tell her I sent you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>District 7: Alyss "Nikki" Fray (16)<p>

The wind rushes through my hair, blowing dark brown strands of hair in my face. I lift my hand up and shove my bangs out of my eyes, so that I can get a good look at where I am. The woods are all around me. Tall trees cast dark shadows upon the leafy forest floor. Through a slight opening between two of the tallest trees I can see a sliver of moonlight shining through. Everything about this place is relaxing; too relaxing. Something's off. I just know it. As I open my mouth to call out for somebody, anybody, I hear a snap of a twig from behind me. Before I even command it to do so, my body is whirling around towards the noise. My teal eyes come to rest upon the familiar outline of my best friend.

"Amber!" I call to her. I'm so ridiculously relieved to see a familiar and friendly face out here. However, instead of answering me, Amber just stares back at me. Her gray-blue eyes are dull and emotionless. Her straight, firey red hair is strewn haphazardly about her face. I take a step forward, reaching my hand out towards her. "Am? You won't believe-" I stopped abruptly at the sight of her face. I couldn't see before, but now that I'm closer to her, I can see all too well. There's a cut trailing from her right ear to her chin. Smaller cuts mar her features around her eyebrows and across the bridge of her nose. She looks so pale. I can feel my eyes get wide at the sight. Who-or what could have done this to my best friend?

"Amber! What the hell happened to you? We need to get you home. I'll fix you up." I lunge for her arm, but she yanks it away from me. My eyes travel upwards to see her face contorted in disgust and fear.

"Get away from me, you monster! You did this to me!" She said. Her voice harsh and cold; I'll be honest, it stung me. I reeled away from her and blinked. Did she just say that I did this? No. I would never. _I could never_.

"Amb-" The amount of desperation in my voice was pitiful. I hated to hear myself sound so weak, but here was one of my 3 reasons for living in the world standing before me, accusing me of hurting her! How could she think that!

"No!" She screamed and stumbled backwards. "Don't hurt me! P-please!" I just stood there; frozen to the spot where I stood. Why? Why did she think that I was going to hurt her? Doesn't she understand that I would _**never **_intentionally hurt her? Somehow, though, Amber seems completely convinced that right at this very moment I was going to harm her in some way.

"I don't understand. I wouldn't-I'm not going to-" I started to say, but a voice eerily like my own interrupted me.

"Oh, but you are. You just don't know it yet. You are going to hurt her. You will, soon enough." I spun towards the voice like my own and came face to face with the exact replica of myself. The only difference was that her mouth was twisted into a slightly manic, and cruel smile. Her teal eyes, which were really mine, were glazed over. If I had to guess, I'd say that this "me" had no idea what really was going on. She seemed to be off in her own little world; either way, she still held a very threatening presence, and it was beginning to make the cold sense of fear start churning in the pit of my stomach. I watched as "I" turned towards Amber, who was still cowering. A bright glint of something caught my attention. My doppelganger was holding a knife about as long as our forearm. It was covered in a sticky, dark red substance. She started walking forwards towards Amb. Amb started shaking harder, and whimpering. I wanted to do something. I wanted more to anything to just tackle my look alike to the ground and demand to know what the _**hell**_ was going on, but I still found myself unable to move. The familiar sense of panic began to course through my veins as I looked hopelessly back at my best friend, and urged her to run. She didn't run. Damn it, Amber didn't run.

"Please, don't, Nikki. Please. You used to be so different. So, so much different. Whatever happened to you, Nik? Whatever-"Amber's words were cut off by a blood curdling scream that ripped through her throat as the knife descended upon her. I was numb. I couldn't feel anything. I was vaguely aware of a loud buzzing in my head and something wet on my face. My vision began to darken as I watched "myself" stand over my former best friend's body and bend down to whisper.

"The Games happened, Berry." My look alike said, using one of the childhood nicknames that I gave to Amber, "The Games happened, and it's your entire fault that I'm like this now. It's _all. Your. Fault."_

_O.o.O_

I woke with a start. The events of my nightmare still fresh in my head. I was trembling; a loud sob slipped through my lips, and I pushed my lips together so that I wouldn't alert my big brother whom I lived with, Jamie, to my crying. I guess it was too late because not more than 1 minute later, he burst through my door. Before I knew what was happening, I was being held tightly to Jamie's chest as he stroked my hair and whispered that it was alright. That it was just a dream. It wasn't though. It wasn't alright. I just had a feeling that nothing would ever be right ever again; and do you know why? Because it's Reaping Day.

* * *

><p><strong>You can submit up to 3 tributes, so please do, and I can't wait to read all about your tributes!<br>**

**General Information:**

**Name:**

**Nickname (If one):  
><strong>

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**District (May be changed if spots are taken):**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye color:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family/Friends:**

**Brief History:***

**Reaped/Volunteered:**

**Reason Why/Reaction:**

**Reaping Outfit:***

**Token:**

**Chariot Outfit:***

**Arena Outfit Ideas:***

**Interview Outfit:***

**Other Information:**

**Training Strategy:**

**Training Score (may be altered):***

**Interview Angle:**

**Arena Strategy:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Strengths (4, please):**

**Weaknesses (4, please):**

**Fears (at least two):**

**Career (Only Applies to Districts 1, 2, & 4): Y/N**

**Bloodbath: Y/N**

**Alliances: Y/N***

**If yes, then with who? :**

**Romance (I'm not going to have _too_ many romances. Once I get all the tributes I'll figure out the romances that will be in the Games): Y/N***

**If yes, then with who? :**

**Anything Else I Might Have Forgotten:***


	2. District 1 Reapings: Amanda and Carter

**OH MY GOD, this took a while for me to write. Aahh, sorry for the people who might've been waiting for me to update with soemthing other than the current tributes. Speaking of tributes, I need 2 more male tributes, and that's it! God, I'm just so happy! Thank you all for submitting, and here's District 1's Reapings! Hope you like the tributes.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1: Carter Bloom (17)<strong>

Today is Reaping Day. Yippee. I just _can't_ wait. Yes, that was sarcasm you detected. You may be wondering why a typical Career like myself wouldn't be looking forward to the Reapings. Well, that's because I'm not a, by personality, masochistic idiot that likes to throw himself or herself right into the path of danger. Ironically, I'm going to have to act like said masochistic idiot and volunteer myself for the lucky kid that gets picked this year. You don't need to tell me that being the first to volunteer is going to be hard. Somehow, District 1 got word that this year's Games are going to be the most brutal yet, and now the whole place is practically ready to burst with pent up excitement. It seems like the only people who _aren't_ excited for the Reapings are my best friend, Holly Daniels, and I. That might be because we have psychos for parents that are forcing us to volunteer. How can someone _force_ us to volunteer? The answer to that question is that our parents are desperate for money, and will do **anything** for it; even if it means threatening to kill their kids if they don't volunteer for the Games. You heard right. My ass of a father has threatened to kill me if I don't volunteer. Same thing for Holly.

Almost as if just thinking about him made him appear, my father busted through my door. His _beautiful_ appearance was complete with a haggard looking gray-black beard, bloodshot eyes, and a sadistic yellow smile. He had been drinking again. Oh, hell. I had to get out of the house before he decided to try and kill me before I could even get out of the house. "Hey, boooyy. Why aren'tcha at that ole Reapin' already? Tryin' ta skip out, huuhh? Well, that's just too bad, boyy. I'll get you." My dark brown eyes caught sight of something shiny and metal in his right hand. Oh, god. Panic mixed with adrenaline as my father started swaggering unsteadily towards me. My eyes darted around frantically; there were no other ways for escape except for my bedroom door. I'd have to go right to him. Well, I might as well get it over with. I bolted towards the stumbling form of my father, and tried to go right around him, but he flung out a big meaty arm, effectively stopping me. It was just a gut reaction, but my right hand balled up into a fist and I swung at him; my fist connected with his jaw with a satisfying crack, and the next thing I know, he's stumbling back away from me and on the ground.

"Piss off, old man." I muttered as I flew out of my room, down the steps, and out the door. It was an hour before the Reaping even began, but I figured I might as well go meet up with Holly at her house. Maybe she's having some trouble with her parents, and I'll get to punch something again. So, with this happy thought, I start off down the street towards my best friend's house.

**District 1: Amanda "Mandy" Clare (13)**

I cannot _wait_ for the Reaping. I am so totally going into these Games no matter what. Yes, there are always other years, but this is **the** year. I can just feel like. _I'm_ going to be District 1's victor of the 80th Hunger Games, no matter what.

"Mandy, darling, I have your dress for the Reaping." I hear Mama's soft voice sing out. A smile makes its' way across my face when I see the dress. It's perfect. I'll look gorgeous, not that I ever look anything less than that. I slip the silk over my head; the lavender material is like a feather against my tan skin. Turning to the mirror to examine my reflection, I almost gasp. The light color of the dress complements my skin tone perfectly. The bottom of the dress is trimmed by black lace and ends at my knees. An untied ribbon sits at my waist. My light blue eyes pop against my black hair which is piled upon my head. Only two wavy strands of hair drift down from the updo. Mama comes in, and she almost looks as pretty as I do. She's wearing a white dress that reaches the floor, and her black hair like mine is down to her back. I've been told that I look a lot like Mama, but I know that's not true. I'm much too pretty.

"Here, sweetie. Let me tie that bow for you." She says as she glides over to where I still stand in front of the mirror. I feel a tightening around my slim waist and Mama steps away. I turn around to a that she had tied the ribbon in a big, loopy bow. It's perfect.

"Thank you, mommy. I'll look so pretty when I get on the train." I say, coating my voice is fake sweetness. Mama can never know how much I truly dislike her. It's a good thing I'm a great actress among other things. I hear a sharp inhale of breath come from behind me, and I look in the mirror to see my mother's green eyes watering. Oh, how I hate those green eyes. I wanted eyes like hers. They were so much more unique than blue eyes. I despise Mama for having nicer eyes than me.

"Baby, are you really sure that you want to compete in the Games _this year_? Their supposed to be so dangerous, honey. I would never want anything to happen to you." Her voice held a kind of maternal worry that sickened me. How dare she think that I would let anything happen to myself! I'm the best fighter in District 1. Probably even in all of the Districts, too. I'm just that good.

"Of _**course**_ I'm sure, Mama. I'll win these Games. Why would you ever think that I wouldn't?" I kept my tone innocent, but my eyes were hard and cold. She didn't notice. That stupid look of worry still stayed on her face as she said nothing more. I huffed and stormed away from the mirror. I grabbed a pair of black ballet flats and slipped them on while I walked out my bedroom door, towards the front door. Mama made no move to stop me. She just stood in the hallway looking at me with saddened eyes.

"I hate your eyes." I snapped as I walked out of the door and towards the town square where the Reaping is being held. I will volunteer, and I _will_ show my dumb mother that I am not a force to be reckoned with. I will.

It took me about 15 minutes to get to the town square. By the time I had signed in, our escort was already up on stage babbling about Capitol history or whatever. I made my way over to the 13 year old girls section and stood as close to the stage as I could get.

"-Ladies first" The bubbly Capitol citizen was saying. My eyes zeroed in on the piece of paper she brought out of the girls big glass ball. Just as she was opening her mouth to read the name I heard a soft voice from around the 17 girls section start to call out "I volunteer!", but before the girl could finish I jumped out into the aisle.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" I shouted, jumping up and down while waving my hand. The escort smiled at me and motioned me up to the stage. Yes! I beat that one girl out! I'm going into the Games! A self-satisfied and smug smirk graced my face as I raced onto the stage.

"And what is your name, miss?" I was asked. My feet shuffled me a bit closer to the microphone up on stage.

"I'm Amanda Clare. I'm 13 years old, and _I_ am your newest victor." I said proudly, looking around at the crowd of people. I heard my two mentors, Clarissa and Dameon, whisper something off to the side.

"She's a good one, that one is." A distinct female voice said. Clarissa. My smirk became just a bit bigger at that.

"Yes, but she's so young. I'm not sure if she can deal with the other older tributes." Dameon's voice sounded worried; Just. Like. My. Mothers. I had to bite my cheek to stop myself from whirling around on the spot and giving him a good punch. I'll show them. I'll show everyone that age doesn't matter. I will.

**District 1: Carter Bloom (17)**

A cold feeling a dread settled in my stomach. I wanted to throw up, I felt so bad. Some girl named Amanda was able to volunteer before Holly was. Damn. Damn it all! My eyes darted over to the 17 year old girls section where Holly stood. Panic was written all over her usually tanned skin, but now she was white as a sheet. Her large, pale green eyes were watering, and her mouth slightly hung open. I couldn't help myself. I started to push through the crowd over to her, but I was stopped by her shaking her head quickly at me.

I vaguely heard our ridiculously chipper escort say "Now, the boys!" I shook myself once, trying to get a hold. Maybe if I can get into the Games, Holly will be spared when I win. Yeah, that's it. I'll share with her family, and she'll be okay. I won't lose the one thing that actually means something to me; I won't. Before the boy tributes name can be called, I'm shoving everyone out of my way, walking up to the stage. Everyone seemed too surprised to stop me. I guess it wasn't every day that someone was violently shoving people out of their way just to go to their deaths. Wow, imagine that. Once I got up on the stage, I walked over to the microphone and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"I'm Carter Bloom. 17 years old. I volunteer." I stated, a no-nonsense tone in my voice. I looked over at the escort, and shrugged apathetically. She seemed to come back to her senses because that annoying, happy look was back on her face.

"Well, then! Looks like we have some eager beavers this year!" She paused, obviously expecting laughter, but none came. She shuffled her feet awkwardly, and continued. "District 1, your tributes! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" While the national anthem played, I looked over to my side to check out the other tribute. I didn't have a good view of her before, but up close she really looked quite threatening. I obviously wasn't afraid of her, but I guessed that the other tributes would have to watch their backs when she's around. She turned to me, with not a single hair out of place, and smiled. It wasn't a sort of innocent, sweet smile that a 13 year old should have. It was cruel, and sadistic, and it looked absolutely thrilled at the idea of killing me. Lovely. I have yet another psycho to deal with. This year is bound to be more challenging for me. I have to win, though. I have to win for Holly.

**District 1: Amanda "Mandy" Clare (13)**

My district partner seems like he'd be a good person to be allianced with. He certainly has the build to be a Career, but I wonder if he has the smarts? What was his name, again? Carter? Yeah, that was it. Carter, I guess, could be sort of considered handsome. I would even go so far as to say that he's almost as good looking as myself. He had that sort of effortlessly windblown look to his dark blond hair, and it fell slightly into his rich dark brown eyes. He towered over me; and I wasn't even that small. I was, like, 5'2. Carter _must_ be around 5'8 or something. Well, you know what they say. The taller they are, the harder they fall. Before I can continue my evaluation, the Peacekeepers come out and usher Carter and I into the Justice Building. I'm barely aware of what's happening, everything is going by so fast today. I feel myself being thrust into a white room with two long red couches facing opposite of each other with a white table in between them. The table is lined with all kinds of jewels. It's really very pretty, the sight is. Every time you move, the table shines.

I hear the door being flung open, and I jumped ever so slightly. I really wasn't expecting anybody to come say goodbye to me. Why should I? It's not like I have any friends. A real Career doesn't have friends. But, low and behold, there's my beautiful mama in all her glory standing in the middle of the room with the door being shut by some guy in a uniform. Her eyes are rimmed with red, and she's shaking ever so slightly. I begin to feel the hate bubble up within me, again. Why can't she just leave me alone? Why?

"Mandy, baby, I know you can win this." Mama whispers, starting to walk slowly towards me with her arms extended. I flinch away, instinctively. I don't want her to touch me. She's not worthy of touching me.

"I know." My voice is pure frigidness. I can practically feel the ice forming in the room from the cold tone. Mama stops walking towards me and just stares.

"I love you, honey. I'll miss you so-" Her voice cracked and the tears started springing from her eyes. Those eyes even looked pretty crying. Ugh. "I'll m-miss you s-so…so much…M-Mandy. I-I know you'll c-come back for..for your old mother."

I couldn't help my reaction. I was so fed up with her . "Yeah, yeah! I'll make sure to write and send a freakin' postcard, okay, Mama? Now will you just leave? Your horrid eyes are making me sick to my stomach." I, for the record, _did_ see the quick shot of pain and hurt flash across her face. I just chose to ignore it. We stood in silence until another Peacekeeper came to take Mama away; she went willingly, but I could've sworn that I heard her whisper "I'm so proud of my baby. I'm so proud, Mandy. Please, please come back."

**District 1: Carter Bloom (17)**

I was sitting in the white room for exactly 1 minute before Holly burst through the door, her red-orange hair looked like fire in the hair. Pale green eyes were shadowed in anxiety, and I detected just a bit of fear there. Holly just stood in front of me, trembling and not saying a word. I don't know why, but I suddenly got the urge to have my best friend in my arms. Although I didn't look it, I was pretty damned nervous. I was even more afraid for Holly. I don't want to leave her here; all alone with our foul parents. She clutched my plain gray T-shirt and buried her face into chest. Since I was taller than average, her pale face was really pressed a bit below my chest, near my ribs. I smiled down at her, trying to take all the sadness out of the smile, and reassure her that everything was going to be okay. She looked up, her eyes locking with mine, bit her lip and then stepped out of my embrace.

"C-carter. D…dad says that if you…if you.." Holly obviously was in no state to speak, so I made a good guess of what she might be trying to say.

"That if I come back alive, he won't kill you because he knows that I would share my rewards with him?" I asked, trying to keep my voice kind for Holly's sake, but speaking of _that man_ made hate rush through me. Holly just bobbed her head, and brought her arm up to swipe at her nose.

"I-I have to..to tell you something e-else..Carr." She said. I smiled at the old name. When we first met we were 6 ; and Holly couldn't say my name, so she just called me "Carr". It was pretty funny for a while, actually; that is until some crude girls at school started asking me to "Take them for a ride". Holly stopped using that name around other people, after that. I motioned for Holly to keep going, and she took a deep breath; trying to steady herself. What could be such a big deal?

"Well, Carr, it's been about 4 years, now…I can't believe I've never told you this whole time..you have no idea how hard it was for me to act…to act..l-like..like-" I watched as Holly moved her fingers over to the skin on her arm and pinched herself hard to keep from crying again. She shouldn't do that, it's needless pain. I reached out and caught her wrists in my much rough hands.

"Don't do that." I reprimanded her, but she just looked away and continued as if I had said nothing.

"The truth is, Carter.." She started to say, but then the door was flung open and two slightly smaller than me Peacekeepers marched in, to take Holly away. My grip on her wrists unconsciously tightened. No way in hell were they going to keep her from saying something to me that was **obviously** a big deal to her. "Carter, I-"

"Come on, miss. It's time to get out, now." One of the Peacekeepers gruff voices rang out as they made to grab her. I felt a hot anger start to boil inside of me. How _**dare **_they try to interrupt her like that? I tugged her away, so that my back was to the two uniformed men.

"Go on, Holly. You what?" I urged her. I felt two strong hands grab my upper arms and tug me away from my friend. My only friend. My _best_ friend. I could feel the anger rising faster, but I tried to push it down. Now is not the time for me to lose my cool. Quickly, I shot a half-smile at Holly as she was being pushed out of the room. She answered back with a small smile of her own.

"Tell me when I get back, okay? We'll have plenty of time to talk once I'm our new victor!" I called to her. She seemed to have an idea then because she suddenly stopped and struggled against the Peacekeepers grip to stay where she was, but she wasn't as strong as they were. I wanted to help. God, did I really want to just go and rip her from their grips and punch them until they couldn't feel a thing. Yeah, that's violent, but I don't like seeing people important to me struggle. It makes me feel so helpless. Holly was now at the door; I lifted my arm and managed to wave a bit at her. The look on her face was so urgent.

"Carter! Carter, _I love you!_" she screamed; and the door swung shut, leaving me frozen to the floor with wide eyes, and one thought going through my head. _What?_

**District 1: Amanda "Mandy" Clare (13)  
><strong>

Yay! Off to the Capitol! The train is so sleek, and exotic. To be honest, it scared me a little when we took off. That other kid, Carter, he doesn't even seem to notice that we're even on the train. It's like he's off in his own little world. I wonder what could be wrong with him? Ah, well. 'Doesn't matter. If he's distracted, he'll be easier to kill.


	3. Final Tribute List

Okay, so these are the final tributes! Thanks to everybody who submitted! Don't forget to drop me a review if you feel like it or whateveer XD. I'm currently 2,000 words into Distrcit 2 Reapings, so those should be up real soon, okay! I look forward to hearing your responses, and stuff!

-The Otaku You Fools: OVER AND OUT!

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**Male- Carter Bloom, 17 (Submitted by DonnaDancer)**

**Female- *Amanda Clare, 13 **

**District 2**

**Male- Drayk Fodian, 17 (Submitted by Taylor Ophelia)**

**Female- Paige Roberts, 16 (Submitted by Aurelei) **

**District 3**

**Male- Gil Thorsbur, 12 (Submitted by Armpit XD) BLOODBATH**

**Female- ****Nilla Homfray, 18 (Submitted by Armpit) BLOODBATH**

**District 4**

**Male- Arlyn Palinurus, 16 (Submitted by Armpit. Nice name, by the way XD. I like it.)**

**Female- Seriean Theio, 17 (Submitted by Chocolate covered charas)**

**District 5**

**Male-Nero D. Caligula, 13 (Submitted by XMistressChaosx) BLOODBATH**

**Female- ****Zita Spinner, 17 BLOODBATH**

**District 6**

**Male- Lionel Markus, 15 (Submittede by Trapped In Narnia) BLOODBATH**

**Female- Tatum "Tate" Westlin, 14 (Submitted by Pink Mockingjay)**

**District 7**

**Male- Thorburn Galloway, 13 **

**Female- *Nicolette "Nikki" Fray, 16**

**District 8**

**Male- Hosiah Roth, 12 (Submitted by Weatherlibby) BLOODBATH**

**Female- Leland "Lettie" Comfrey, 15 (Submitted by Weatherlibby) **

**District 9**

**Male- Anderson Robertson, 16 (Submitted by bullriding lover)**

**Female- May Collins, 12 (Submitted by Sadieth99)**

**District 10**

**Male- Clancy Austen, 16 (Submitted by Weatherlibby) **

**Female- Rhymer Herriot, 16 (Submitted by Independence aka Indy)**

**District 11**

**Male- Iain Trescott, 16 (Submitted by freakazoid123)**

**Female- Ayla Sprite, 17 (Submitted by crazycatfishlol123. Another name that I like XD)  
><strong>

**District 12**

**Male- Sawyer Hudson, 18 (Submitted by Aurelei) BLOODBATH**

**Female- Jennah Ishal Deyloi, 16 (Submitted by TaylorOphelia)**


	4. District 2 Reapings: Paige and Drayk

Hellooo, again, guys! I had a great time writing this chapter. I absolutely _love_ writing Paige, so I hope she's how you imagined her, Aurelei. It was also pretty fun to write Dray. So, tell me what you think, 'kay? Now, onto District 2's Reapings!

_**Also, it'd be really helpful if all y'all would submit to my friend's SYOT. Her author name is ShadowDragon654 and the SYOT is called The 150th Annual Hunger Games SYOT. In my opinion, she's a brilliant writer. If you do end up submitting, tell her I sent you, okay?**_

* * *

><p><strong>District 2: Paige Roberts (16)<strong>

"Okay, guys, take 5!" My instructor, Tyler, calls to his group that consists of me, and some other people that I can't be bothered with. Taking a deep breath, I wipe the sweat away from my forehead, and make my way over to where Leona, my closest friend, is waiting for me. Her round face wears a typical lazy and uninterested look on it, but a small smile appeared when she saw me.

"Hey, Paige. Nice job out there." She commented, running a hand through her own sweaty, short white-blonde hair. A prideful smile crossed my face at the compliment. I know that I'm the best in my group with an axe. After all, I've worked for 6 years to get to where I am, now. Leona and I actually met in training, and then I started noticing her around school, so we just started hanging out together. We used to practice together, but her specialty is knives, and mine is axes. A throwing knife against an axe? Please, she'd be on the floor within 30 seconds of starting.

"Tell me something I don't know, Leo." My grey-hazel eyes rolled as she shrugged her shoulders, and stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed a bit at her childish behavior. She bent down and snatched up a water bottle off the floor. I could see the little tempting beads of condensation rolling off of the plastic bottle. I never really realized just how dry my mouth was. Well, the more you work, the more you sweat; the more you sweat, the more dehydrated you get. Point is, I need that water. "Hey, gimme that." I said, reaching out for the bottle, but Leo quickly unscrewed the cap and took a big gulp. I made a face at her.

"Still want it, you moocher?" She had a smug smirk on her face as she held the bottle out to me. Not one to be one-upped, I grabbed the bottle from her.

"No, I'm just going to waste some perfectly good water all because I'm afraid of your _cooties_." With that, I swung the bottle back, and proceeded to drink until I heard somebody clearing their voice behind me. I lowered the bottle slowly, and turned around to come face to face with Tyler. Well, not exactly face to face since he's a bit taller than my 5'6 frame. Tyler shook some black hair out of his green eyes and smiled a brilliantly white smile at me.

"'Sup, girls. Hey, nice work out there, Paige. You volunteering this year?" Tyler said.

"Oh, no I don't think I will. I'm going to wait until I'm 18 to volunteer." I answered. When I saw Tyler's eyebrows raise in surprise, I quickly added "Not that I'm afraid to volunteer or anything. In fact, I'm sure that I could win this year's Games with my hands tied, but with 2 more years of training I'll be even more lethal." I tilted my head back, daring him to challenge my abilities.

"Right. Okay, whatever." Tyler sounded indifferent…and..what was that I detected? Doubt? Did he seriously have the _**gall **_to doubt _me! _My eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned to walk over to a new person. I flipped back around to Leo, she shared my scowl, I was slightly pleased to see. Well, at least _someone_ believes in me.

"Well, wasn't he pleasant?" Leo remarked, sarcastically. She lowered her voice a couple of octaves, trying to mimic Tyler. "Great work out there, Paige. Oh, by the way are you volunteering this year? No, oh you must know that you're too weak to even make it one day. Oh, no offense. I'm just really jealous that I never used my non-existent brain and volunteered when I was still of age."

I smiled widely and chuckled. I was glad that Leo was loyal enough to be upset for me. My anger had dimmed a bit, but I still felt like I needed to prove myself to that jerk. Doesn't matter, he'll get his within a couple minutes. "Don't sweat it, Leo. I'll make sure to show him just how much I _can't_ do when I'm paired up with him for practice next." Leona's blue eyes brightened considerably at the news that I'm going to be taking on one of the instructors for practice sparring. I knew she loved to see a good fight, especially if the person had it coming to them. Personally, I don't really like to hurt people, but Tyler needs to be put in his place. He may be my senior, and my instructor, but here at training, _**I'm**_ the reigning queen; and almost _nobody_ questions it. A minute or two passed, and then Leona was nudging me; telling me that it was time for me to go spar and her to go practice her aim.

"Okay, Paigey, you're with me." Tyler walked up to me confidently. I felt my lip curl at the nickname. Last time someone called me that, I got so mad that I punched them; this time, I'll be doing something much worse. However, in order for my plan to work, Tyler needs to be taken by surprise, so I put on a humble face.

"Oh, please, Ty, go easy on me, okay? I'm not a _real_ killing machine yet, and you're just so strong!" I said, contradicting my previous statements, but Tyler didn't seem to notice. He was too busy having his 19 year-old ego inflated. Perfect. The more confidence, the better. I'll make him sorry for crossing Paige Roberts.

"Okay, Paigey, I get it. Why don't you re-tie your hair back? Your pretty little face might distract me from my task..but probably not. You can hope." He winked at me, and I resisted the urge to barf. My grey eyes darted over to the knife throwing section, and saw that Leo was watching along with some of her other friends. I widened my eyes and jerked my head towards Tyler. She just shook her head in disbelief. My eyes traveled around the rest of the room. I wasn't surprised to see most of the trainees watching my exchange. Good, good. Everything's going according to plan. I turned my attention back to Tyler, and maintaining my sweet, and weak front.

"Alrighty, Ty. Whatever works for you." Yeah. Whatever works for you, you ass. I hope you like the floor as much as you like my 'pretty little face'. I loosened my high ponytail, releasing my long dark-blonde hair. I ran my hands through my side bangs and swiftly pulled it back up into its' place on top of my head. Then, I smiled sweetly at Tyler, and he motioned for me to go grab my weapon while he pulled on some padding. Once I grabbed a training axe and got back over there, he suggested that I put on some padding as well. I cannot even tell you how much self-restraint I put into not punching him out right then. Instead, I just told him that I'd rather not have padding slow me down. He smirked at me, then, as if he was calculating all the different ways he could bruise me within the 5 minutes a match lasts.

I looked back over to Leo, and she nodded at me, urging me on. I smiled a- what I imagine looked like- sort of cruel smile. I heard a bell ring, and I turned all my attention to my opponent. Tyler had no weapon since he was a trainer, and he was supposed to only be a practice dummy. However, I wasn't stupid enough to think that just because he was weaponless, that meant that he couldn't injure me. Tyler started moving to my left, he knows that my best side is my right. I maneuvered quickly around him; he did the same. We were in a stalemate, just circling each other; both of us were waiting for the other to make the first move. I heard somebody clear their throat, probably Leona urging me to get on with it. So, I did. Swiftly, I tossed my axe up, and caught it by the blade in such a way that I was taught, so that I wouldn't get my arm chopped off. Before Tyler had time to react I swung the handle at the side of his padded head. While Tyler was stunned and stumbling around, I kicked out at his legs, hooking my right ankle around his right leg, and pulling hard. He fell like a ton of bricks, and I moved over him, smiling down.

"You know, what Ty? I think that I'd be just fine in the Games this year, after all. Oh, but I'm still not volunteering. You'll be seeing me a lot 'round here for the next 2 years." I spat at him, and then looked up. Everybody looked awestruck. Nobody had taken down a trainer so quickly before. I felt strangely pleased at that. "Well? What was the time?"

"2 minutes even. That's amazing Paige!" A voice called out, I didn't know which voice, though. I turned on my heel and walked towards the door.

"I know." I called over my shoulder. Ahhh, nothing like hurting an egotistic man's pride before a good Reaping, huh?

**District 2: Drayk Fodian (17)**

"Ouch! Watch it, Noff!" I hissed in pain at my best friend, Sarnoff Feryk. I felt the cloth that Noff had drenched in antiseptic move away from the raw skin on my back.

"Sorry, sorry! _You _came to _me_, remember, Dray?" Noff's deep voice responded. I grimaced. Right. I did come to Noff. I always come to him after a particularly bad beating from my father, Dolpious. Normally, I don't really seek out help, but I guess Dad was really mad today because I barely had enough energy to drag myself to Sarnoff's after he had finished the beating. See, Sarnoff's mom was our Districts best healer before she died of a heart attack 2 years ago. That's actually how I met Sarnoff. His mother died a week after mine did, so their services were held together. Apparently, Sarnoff had been really interested in his mom's work, so he learned some tricks of her trade that quite possibly have saved my life a couple times.

"Yeah, sorry, man. Just- Jesus! Could you be a bit more careful?" I yelled as a felt a big band-aid slap down on my back, followed by two others. I scowled as Noff's coffee-bean black face and icy blue eyes swam into my vision.

"Sorry." He apologized once again, "But the worst part's over. Now you just need to rest, and let yourself heal. You okay, now?" I rolled my emerald green eyes at that last part. I never got why people would ask you if you were alright when you obviously weren't, but I wasn't about to admit that I felt like shit; even though Noff knew it already.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I grumbled, trying to sit up, and wincing as I did so. Damn, okay that hurt. I felt Noff's large hands try to push me back down, but I painfully shrugged him off.

"Drayk, man, you need to rest! Don't stress yourself!" Sarnoff typically was as wild as a buffalo, and just as spirited, but whenever he sees someone hurt, he goes into obsessive healer mode. It's kind of annoying, really, but I know he cares, so I endure it. Plus, you know, I kind of need an obsessive healer on hand, but the Reapings start in 15 minutes, and I'm not even dressed.

"Noff, chill. I'm fine. The Reapings start soon; I need to get dressed. You got anything I can wear?" I knew that Noff was okay with lending me clothes because we're the same size, and it's not as if I could go back to my own house to get some clothes. He nodded, and his bulky form disappeared for a moment, only to reappear a minute later holding a pair of black dress pants, and a long sleeved red button down shirt. He placed them on the table I was sitting on, and stuck his calloused hands in his own pair of dress pants.

"Long sleeves to cover up the cuts, and forming bruises. You can change on your own, right?" He asked.

"No, Noff, I'm gonna make you dress me like I'm a three year old." I smiled sarcastically. He grinned back at me and held his hands up while he walked out. "Oh, and thanks again…I dunno what I'd do without you as my best friend." God, that sounds so cheesy, but whatever. Noff paused at the doorway.

"Yeah, whatever, ya big ole softie." He laughed, and continued walking out, closing the door softly behind him. I breathed out heavily. Well, this is going to be a fun task. I might as well get it over with. I stripped carefully, but as quickly as I could without causing myself _too_ much pain. I saved the red button up for last because it was mainly my upper body that was injured. Wincing once, I slipped the shirt on and fumbled to button it up. I hate buttons. I really do, but Noff loves them for some reason, so whenever I borrow his clothes I have to deal with the little devils. I swear, I will destroy them one day. I left the last 3 buttons opened; I was sick of straining what skin was left on my upper half just to button some damn shirt. The door opened once again, and the bulky form of my best friend walked through, carrying two pills and a glass of water. Oh, thank God, painkillers. I hoped the relief didn't show on my face.

"Here, I figured you'd need them. Now, let's get going, you took, like, 10 minutes." He remarked, giving me the pills. I threw them back and swallowed them down with some water.

"It was more like 5 minutes." I responded while walking towards the door and trying not to show how much pain I really was in. If I did, Noff would go ballistic, and probably try and make me stay home from the Reapings; and, that would just lead to Peacekeepers coming to find me, which in turn, would lead to questions about my back. "And I could've been still getting dressed when you walked in." Noff snorted and shook his head as he lightly shoved me in the shoulder.

"Yeah, you could've; but, you seem to be forgetting, Dray, that I've been fixing you up after beatings for 2 years now, and I've seen a bit more of you than I would really care too." Noff stated, running a hand over his dark brown-black buzz cut. I shook some of my blond hair out of my eyes and smiled wryly.

"Yeah. I would've preferred you not see that much of me, either, so don't think that you're alone there, buddy." In response to my words Sarnoff let out a loud laugh.

"Wouldn't ever think that, Dray. You're too _manly_."

"You wish you were as manly as me." I threw back at him. Noff noticeably rolled his light eyes.

"Oh, you're _**so**_ right. I can only wish to be as manly as _the_ Drayk Fodian." He had a wide smile on his face, showing his teeth when we reached the town square and signed in. We were about 10 minutes late; not long enough for the Peacekeepers to take notice, but long enough for the girl tribute to already be chosen. She looked somewhere around my age or a bit younger, and had dark blonde hair and startling stormy grey eyes. She also looked _really_ familiar. I nudged Sarnoff and nodded towards the girl on stage who was listening rather uninterestedly to our escort, Amelia, prattle on and on about something or another.

"Hey, do you know who she is?" I asked. Noff shook his head, and a boy that I recognized from school turned around to look at us.

"You don't know her? Dude, she's Paige Roberts." He told me in a sort of awe-struck voice. I guess she must be a really important person or something. Maybe she's the mayor's daughter, and I've seen her at some kind of event or whatever.

"Paige Roberts?" I asked, hoping for more explanation on why this girl was so special. My classmate didn't let me down.

"Yeah, man. She's, like, the most bad-ass girl in the District. She's wicked with an axe and completely and totally 101% pure lethality. She's been training since she was 10 years old." I widened my eyes at the boy's words. _Oh, yeah. Her._ I remember her from when I went to training before mom died. She was in the year below me, and always challenging me to duels, and stuff. It always ended up being a draw. After about a year of competing we developed a sort of friends-rivals relationship. I feel bad that she was Reaped, but then again, maybe I shouldn't since she's been training for so long. Maybe she volunteered; either way she'll probably be our new victor.

"Okey-dokey, and now- the boys!" Amelia chirped and flounced over to the boys bowl. I scanned my eyes over the crowd, wondering who would be picked. My eyes drifted over to the adults section, and I caught sight of my father's tall form. I tensed up, half expecting him to feel my eyes on him and shove through everyone just to strike me again. Well, I guess I just jinxed myself because slowly his sturdy build form turned and I had a full view of his cropped, blond hair, like mine. His eyes were an emerald green as well; however, they were not mine. They were hard, and filled with hate. I imagine my eyes just look sort of…emotionless. I don't like to show a lot of emotion. His eyes narrowed to slits and I saw him curl his hands into fists. He must be upset that I'm up and walking around instead of cowering, half-dead on the floor. I was feeling a bit daring, so I smiled hugely, and waved at him. His body started trembling in anger ; the veins on his neck stood out. He opened his mouth and mouthed the words "You're dead" to me. I could swear to you that my whole world slowed down right then. I felt a bit disconnected from everything to tell you the truth. I wonder if this is how weak people feel in the Games; knowing that they're going to die. I know my father wasn't joking. He's been getting more violent with each passing day. I watched as a sick, twisted smile turned up the corners of his mouth, and panic started to take hold of me. I needed to hide somewhere. I needed to get away from him.

"Annnddd our male tribute is-" Amelia paused to read the name, then looked up and smiled, "Nathanial Olson!" I didn't know him, but I couldn't stop myself. Hell, I didn't even know what I was doing!

"I volunteer! Drayk Fodian volunteers!" I shouted, and felt a large calloused hand clamp down on my arm. I looked over to see fear and disbelief all over Sarnoff's face. I grimaced internally at his expression. It's now turning a bit angry, but the disbelief and fear for me is still there.

"Well, come on up, Drayk Fodian! Let us all see our brave tribute!" Amelia sounded beyond happy. I don't know why. This kind of thing happens every single year. Noff ripped his arm away from me, and started walking away through the audience, back towards the street our houses are on. I don't think my mind fully registered what I just did until that moment. I felt somebody take my arm and shove me roughly towards the stage. My indifferent mask struggled to stay emotionless, and bored as I walked up to the stage. The cuts on my back burned like fire. I can't believe Noff just left me; or maybe I can. After all, he did just spend about an hour trying to heal me up from one of the worst beatings in my life; and what do I do? I immediately go and volunteer myself in the shape that I'm in. He just doesn't get that I had to. My father would've killed me if I didn't.

**District 2: Paige Roberts (16)**

I'm seated on a velvety, grey couch, waiting for somebody to come visit me. I'm still a bit surprised that I got Reaped; it wasn't as if my name was in that glass ball a bunch of times. Nobody volunteered for me, just as I was expecting. Why would they? Everybody knows that I have the best chance out of all the girls in the district of winning. Leona had looked like she was going to volunteer, but then she probably figured that I'd be mad at her if she did that (and I would), so she just starting crying. However, none of this was what had shocked me the most. What had shocked me the most was the male tribute, Drayk Fodian. _Drayk Goddamn Fodian_. _**Why on Earth**_ did it have to be _**him**_? I can't kill him! He was one of my first sort-of friends I had made when I was almost 14 and he was 15. When he had stopped coming to training, I felt kind of..empty and alone. I had no idea why until when I saw him again at the Reapings this year. I finally realized it, then, looking at his handsome tan face, and guarded emerald eyes. I realized that I, Paige Roberts- the infamous badass and killing machine, had a crush- a damn crush- on Drayk. Well, that's not going to work out. Not at all. I'm just going to have to stay as far away from him and his shaggy golden blond hair as much as I possibly can, and hope that he's killed by somebody else because I don't do romance. Nope.

A sharp knock jolted my out of my thoughts; I was up and grabbing at my belt for a weapon of some sort before you could say "Happy Hunger Games!" Needless to say, you don't want to be the unfortunate soul that sneaks up on me. Fortunately, or maybe it was unfortunately, I had taken off all my weapons when I slipped on a blue tank top and my jean shorts for the Reaping. The thick, wooden door creaked open and Leona's face appeared. Her typically bright and happy blue eyes were rimmed with red, and dull. Her pretty, round face had tear stains going down it. It hurt me to see her in such a state. I wasn't sad, so why should she be? It doesn't really matter if I go into the Games this year or not…I would've just liked a bit more training, but whatever. I can still win this thing hands down.

"P-Paige?" She asked, as if she had no idea whether it really _was_ me or one of the Capitols ghastly muttations. I thought about trying to reassure her, and be sweet and nice, but I'm not used to nice-ness. So, I went to my default setting: Sarcasm.

"No, Leo, it's Paige's evil muttation twin come to eat you." I said, rolling my eyes. This seemed to comfort her in some way, so I guess that's good. She tried at a small smile and walked fully inside of the room.

"I'm really sorry, Gee-Gee." If anybody but Leo had used that rare nickname for me, I would've seriously hurt them. It was Leo, though, so I let it slide, and smiled, showing my teeth.

"Don't be. I'm not upset or anything; it doesn't matter." I sat back down on the couch, and my closest friend walked over to join me. She muttered an "Oh, okay" as she sat down. We just sat in silence until Leona spoke up.

"Your mom and dad wanted me to tell you that they're really sorry they couldn't be here to say goodbye, but the factory wouldn't let them off work. Your mom says 'I love you, sweetie, and I'm so proud that you're going into the Games, and that you wouldn't allow anybody else to volunteer for you. You're such a strong girl.'" Leo smiled at my mom's words. She had always liked my mom. "-and you're dad says 'I always knew that you would grow up to be someone very special. I just want to tell you how proud your mother and I are of you, and we can't wait to see you in all your victor glory when you get home.'" I couldn't help but get a bit moist in the eyes at their words. I had really hoped that my parents would be able to get off work, but that's okay. I'll see them when I come back. I _will_ come back.

"Thanks, Leo…" I trailed off. I didn't really know what to say. Heartfelt moments aren't my thing, like I said before. Leo bobbed her head and pulled something from her jeans pocket. It was a silver charm bracelet with an axe, a throwing knife, an oak tree, and a heart on it. I smiled, and a tear ran down my face, but I quickly brushed it away. Leo took my left wrist in her hands and locked the bracelet around it, so that the charms didn't get in the way while I was fighting. It was so beautiful.

"It's your token, okay? The oak tree is from your father, to represent how strong and sturdy you are." Leona said, snorting a little at my father's charm. My smile widened. "The heart is from your mom; to remind you of just how big of a heart you have and how much we all love you when you're in the arena. I picked the throwing knife and the axe out for you. The throwing knife is kind of lame, I know, but it's just something to remember me by. Finally, the axe is so that you never, ever forget yourself while in the arena. It's also so that you remember that huge ass whooping you gave Tyler today." Leo smiled humorously, her eyes crinkled around the edges.

"I love it. I absolutely love it, Leo. Thank you so, so much. There's no way I could ever forget any of you." I felt kind of awkward saying that, but I wanted to show her how much I appreciated the gesture. "And tell Mom and Dad that I love them, and I can't wait to pick out our house in the victors village."

"I will. Promise to bring me along when you go house shopping?" She asked. I rolled my eyes once more. Did she really have to ask that?

"No way, Leo. I was totally just going to let all the fame go to my head, and completely ditch you when I get home." I said sarcastically, and nudged her shoulder with mine. I felt her laughing. "Of course I'm going to let you help pick out a house. After all, you'll be staying there too, if your parents will let you." Leo squealed in happiness.

"Oh my god! That's awesome, Gee-Gee, thank you so much! You're awesome!"

"I know." And with that, a Peacekeeper came in and announced that I was time for Leona to leave because the train was ready. I gave my friend a tight hug, and told her that I'd be back before she knew it. She nodded, and went willingly.

**District 2: Drayk Fodian (17)**

The train was moving so fast that I didn't feel a thing. I fingered my token, a golden cross on a matching chain, which had been my mothers. I had sat in that room in the Justice building just an hour before, not expecting anybody to come say goodbye to me, but I was hoping that Noff would show up so that I could apologize. I had just about given up hope after 15 minutes when he had strode in, and shoved the necklace into my hand. When I had stupidly asked where he had gotten it he replied that he had gone to my house and got it from my mother's old jewelry box, of course. I cannot even tell you how many emotions swelled up in my chest then. I had the worst time trying to keep them all from showing blatantly on my face. I tried to apologize, but he had just smiled and told me "You can apologize all you want when you win, okay? Trust me, you're going to have a lot of explaining to do." Then, two Peacekeepers came in and told Noff that he had to leave. He looked like he was wavering about fighting them off, or just going quietly. I guess he had decided on going quietly because next thing I know, the door is closing, and the last thing I hear is my best friend saying "See you, soon, Dray. You had better come back."

So, that brings us to current time. I'm sitting in a small luxury compartment that has a bunch of really plush and cushy couches in it, and a _huge_ array of food sits on a glass table. Paige keeps looking over at me, and then looking away really quickly. I wonder what's up with her? I mean, she was never this twitchy when we hung around each other during training. Maybe _the_ great Paige Roberts is actually nervous about going into the Games? I've tried to start up a conversation a couple times, but I don't think she fully recognizes or remembers me yet because she just stared at her silver charm bracelet on her left wrist and gave me one word answers. Oh well, I guess it's best to not be too friendly to each other seeing as within a few days, we'll be rivals yet again.


	5. District 3 Reapings: Nilla and Gil

**Hey, guys! This chapter isn't very long because I don't plan on going into great detail with these tributes since they're bloodbaths. The writing is also a bit rushed, so it might not be my best, but I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same! If you would, tell me what you think, who you like, whatever at the end! I look forward to hearing from you, and District 4 Reapings I hope to get up before monday because I'll be taking off on a holiday then..but I'll keep working on this story! I just might not be able to update until I get back. Sorry! Now, here's District 3's Reapings!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>District 3: Gil Thorsbur (12)<strong>

"Gil, darling, get up." I heard a soft, soothing voice coo. My eyes fluttered, and I flipped on my side, burrowing deeper into my bed sheets. "Gil. Get up." The voice commanded again, this time sterner. I groaned and covered my ears with my hands.

"Two more minutes, Mom!" I shout, stubbornly keeping my eyes closed. I hear an exasperated sigh, and then Mom speaks again.

"Gilbert Thomas Thorsbur." I noticeably wince. I know Mom's serious when she uses my full name. I guess I should probably get up. I really don't want to, though. It's so warm, and it's not even a weekday! Why do I have to get up anyways? "If you do not get out of bed right, now I will personally throw a bucket of ice cold water on you. It's Reaping Day." Oh. That's why. I guess I'm just so used to never having to worry about the Reaping. This is my first year.

"Okaayy, Mom, I'm getting up. I'm getting up." I said, pushing myself upright with one of my arms while I rubbed my eyes sleepily. My eyes blinked open, and everything was blurry. I need to find my glasses; I'm as blind as a bat without them.

"Good! Don't you fall asleep, again, Gil. I let you sleep in; the Reaping is in an hour." Mom told me. My eyes widened. I had really slept that long? Jeez, who would've thought? The Reaping is so soon, too. I've grown up watching the Games, so I obviously know all about them, but it's all seemed so distant until today. Maybe I should have prepared myself more... Nah. There's no way that I'll get chosen. I didn't need to take out tesserae, so my name is only in the bowl once. What're the odds of me getting picked? Like, 2000 to 1. I grunted in surprise as I felt a long, wiry frame being suddenly pushed onto the bridge of my nose. My eyes closed for a second due to the sudden sight adjustment; when I opened them again, I could see clearly.

"You're welcome, dear. Now get dressed. I've already laid out your Reaping clothes." Mom remarked, staring down at me with a bit of amusement glimmering in her chocolate brown eyes. I have my mother's eyes, I've been told, but I don't think so. Mom's eyes are so playful, and fun; mine, in my opinion, are sort of plain, and boring. There's nothing too special about me.

"Thanks, Mom. I will.." I trail off, looking at her expectantly. I didn't want to just bluntly get out of my room, so I was hoping that she'd get the message. Thankfully, she did, and exited my plain peach colored bedroom with a quick smile sent my way. Once the door was closed, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and hopped off onto the cold, hardwood floor; it sent tingles up my spine. Quickly, I grabbed the clothes waiting on my desk that I used for homework without bothering to look at them. I finished dressing in record time: 5 minutes. I would have been quicker, but my darned shoes were giving me trouble. They wouldn't come unknotted.

I heard a knock at my door, and my mom was coming in once again. Well, at least she knocked. She doesn't typically do that, but I don't really mind that much. I love my parents, even if they are a bit smothering at times. Mom pouted her full, pink lips at me and "aww-ed". I rolled my eyes internally at her actions. She's always putting me in all kinds of clothing just to make faces at me and "aww". I can never refuse her when she asks to dress me up in some kind of new outfit; she gets so disappointed when I say no that I just end up giving in. I wonder what she put me in this time, anyways.

Before I can do so myself, I feel two dainty hands on my shoulders, guiding my towards the full length mirror I have sitting in the farthest corner of my room. I don't use it much; I really don't care what I look like. My looks are nothing special, after all.

"See, now don't you look _handsome_." My mother gushes, and I have to refrain from rolling my eyes again. She switches personalities like she switches shoes; which, in case you didn't know, is a lot. However, I guess she has some sort of a point. I see that I've been dressed in pale yellow button down shirt with a really soft material. I take the hem of the shirt and rub it between my fingers; it feels like silk. Where the heck did I get a silk shirt from? Anyways, I also have on a pair of dark brown shorts that go to my knees. My regular dark brown hair is splayed out all over the place, in its' regular fashion. The splatters of freckles that I have all over my face and neck stand out against the pale color of my shirt, and the thick glasses I wear make my eyes look 3 times bigger than they actually are. I don't look bad, I decide, but I don't look especially great.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, again, mom. You always pick out such…nice outfits for me" I smile at her, and she practically glows as she ushers me out my bedroom door, down the hallway, and into the kitchen where I see my father sitting at our small, wooden breakfast table.

"Mark, doesn't your son look so nice, today?" Mom asked Dad. Dad snorted loudly, but then reached up to cover his mouth as he looked up and trained his blue eyes on me.

"Well, he looks…more groomed than usual. What happened to my boy that looks like he's been living in a rat's nest for the past year?" He asked, chuckling slightly. Mom glided over to his place at the table, and promptly bopped him on top of his blond buzz-cut. I laughed, and took a seat at the table.

"Dad, rat's don't have nests." I stated. He smiled widely.

"Sure they do. What do you think those holes in the walls are?"

"Holes in walls, Dad. Holes in walls."

"Ah, whatever."

**District 3: Nilla Homfray (18)**

I stood by my window, looking out over the District. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I didn't sleep again last night. I was up for hours fighting with my mother; she's such a bitch. I couldn't sleep after what she said about my friends. I hate it when somebody insults my friends, especially Alyssa, my best friend. Mother, of course, knows this already, so she purposely tells me how worthless they are, and how I'll never get anywhere in life. Whatever, she can just die for all I care. I jump a bit when a soft, hesitant knock sounds on my door. It's my Grandma Anne, I know, because nobody else dares to disturb me in my safe haven. Grandma has been living with us since my father died 3 years ago. He fell off the train, and onto the tracks when he was coming back from the Capitol; Dad used to go there regularly, he never told us for what, though. I never asked, he never told; a good strategy.

"Come in, Grandma." I shout, still remaining by my window. The door creaked open behind me, and I hear the soft padding of feet across my carpeted floors. A minute later a tiny, fragile hand is placed on my shoulder, and I turn my head slightly to look at Grandma. She smiles lightly at me, and nudges her head towards the door, signaling that it was time for us to go to the Reaping. I nod briskly, and walk out of her grasp, not once looking behind me.

"Name?" A peacekeeper in a blindingly white suit asks me when I get to the Reaping. I hold my head high, and speak clearly.

"Nilla Homfray." I narrow my eyes at him, daring him to say _anything_ about my last name. My family doesn't have a very good reputation around our District because my father was thought to be an undercover spy for the Capitol, you know, since he went there so much. It's preposterous, I know, but who knows what these fools have going on inside their tiny minds. I'm let through, and I make my way over to the 18 year-old females section. Spotting the small group of friends that I have, I waved slightly and walked over to them. Alyssa was there too, I saw once I got closer. She examined my face.

"You've got bags under your eyes, Nihom." She sounds worried, but she shouldn't be. Alyssa knows what it's like at home with my mother; she understands that sometimes I just can't sleep with that bitch in the same house as me.

"Don't worry about it, Lyssa. I'm fine, I don't need sleep anyways. I can function fine without it." I say confidently. I once went 3 days without sleeping, and I was just fine.

"Yeah, no biggie, for the great Nilla, right?" I heard the sarcastic voice belonging to one of my other friends, Katie say. I felt my right eyebrow twitch. Was she questioning my great-ness? No, she couldn't possibly be, so I just ignored her, and turned to look in the adults section for Grandma. I found her tiny frame standing next to my mother, who had gotten here previously. We like to try and avoid each other as much as possible when we aren't fighting.

"Bitch." I scoffed at her, my lip curling up. Even if she couldn't hear me, it still made me feel better.

**District 3: Gil Thorsbur (12)**

I stand next to my two friends, Edi and Tesl, watching as the name "Nilla Homfray" is called by our District escort. I've heard that name before. Something about them being traitors? I've never personally met anyone from the Homfray family, so I don't believe that one bit. Nilla doesn't seem to be at all afraid, in fact, she looks downright excited and gleeful. How strange, why on Earth would she _want_ to go into the Hunger Games? Barely anyone from our District ever comes back out alive.

"And now our male tribute! Let's see…" The flamboyant escort up on stage announced, waving his (or her. It was hard to tell, quite frankly. It could have been an extremely feminine man, or a very manly woman.) arms all about, almost smacking Nilla in the face. She brushed a stray piece of her short, black bob behind her ear, and sent the escort a look that plainly said "I dislike you". The escort took forever just swirling their hand about in the bowl. I suddenly felt a heavy weight shift onto my right foot. A small noise of pain escaped my throat.

"Ow. Can you get off?" I asked timidly, looking at the huge form stepping on my foot. I recognized it as Chris Pency, the mayors son, and the school bully for my grade. I also had the _priveledge_ of having him be in my homeroom. Chris didn't move, and he was really starting to hurt my foot, so I spoke a bit louder. "Hey, can you please get off?"

"SHHHH!" An obnoxious person shushed me. Well, that was rude. It's not _my_ fault that this big lug was stepping on me.

"Gil, what's the matter?" Edi asked, still watching the escort and Nilla on stage. The escort was certainly taking his or her time picking out a male tribute.

"He's stepping on my foot!" I whispered back to Edi. I heard the same obnoxious person from before "SHUSH" me, again. I swear to God, are they going to do that ever time somebody speaks? I heard Edi mutter a small "oh" as he looked down at my trapped limb. He reached out and shoved Chris off of me. My mouth dropped open, did he _want_ to die when he got to school? Chris's dad could probably rig the Reaping so that Edi was picked next year if Chris ever told him! However, Chris didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks." I say to Edi.

"SHUSH! I CAN'T HEAR THE TRIBUTE!" Oh my god, and there's that same person again. Apparently Edi and Tesl were just as fed up with them as I was because they both shouted at the same time, "SHUT UP, YOU OBNOXIOUS DORK!"

I laughed lightly. I loved my friends. Looking back up at the stage, I saw that the escort had finally picked a piece of paper out, and was unfolding it. I hoped it was that obnoxious kid. I know that's really mean, but they seriously were getting on my nerves.

"-And our male tribute for this year iisss…." Everybody held their breath as the escort paused, and read the name. They then looked up brightly. "Gilbert Thorsbur! Please join us up on stage!" What? No, there must be some mistake. No, this isn't possible. My name was only in there once. No, no, no this wasn't supposed to happen! I heard a loud sob come from the adults section, my mother. Chris turned around, and looked at me.

"Well, go on up there, worm. Good riddance." Chris said, looking at me with distaste. I saw a foot come around and kick his knee out of the corner of me eyes. It was probably Edi, he had always hated Chris more than anyone in the District. I felt myself being shoved towards the stage by foreign hands. Fear coursed through my veins. I wanted to turn around and just run; run all the way back to my house, and lock myself in my room. I'm sure that everything was visible on my face by the way Nilla looked at me with such disgust.

**District 3: Nilla Homfray (18)**

My grandma and mother came in last to visit me. My grandma's eyes were watering, and I felt a pang of sympathy for her. First she lost her son in such an awful way, and now her granddaughter is going off into the Hunger Games. My brown eyes travel over to my mother, and she's looking at me blankly, as if she doesn't even care. Well, whatever. I can't wait to get away from her.

"You're mother has something she wanted to give to you, Nilla." My grandma's soft voice told me. I raised my eyebrows at said mother, and put my hand out. In it was placed a simple, thick silver band. My eyebrows shot higher.

"It's your fathers wedding band. I wanted you to have it. Too remember home by." Mother said. I scoffed, rudely and dropped the ring on the carpet floor.

"Please, bitch, I don't need your stupid sympathy gift. I know you don't give a shit about me, and frankly, I feel mutually for you. I have nothing worthwhile back home to remember, anyways, so why have a token?" I snarled at her face. She sneered at me, but just as she was opening her mouth to respond, a Peacekeeper came in and announced that it was time to go.

"Nilla, honey, please try and come back home?" My grandma asked sadly as she walked towards the door. Her voice was without hope. She thought that I was going to die.

"Maybe." I responded, and the door swung shut. I was left alone once again. I plopped down on the soft green sofa, putting my head in my hands, and sighing with relief. I wasn't going to get upset because of my leaving. I'm thrilled to be able to escape this Hell, and hey! I get free food, a nice place to sleep, and new clothes for a couple days, so that'll be nice.

"Come on, Ms. Homfray. The train awaits." I didn't even hear the same Peacekeeper come back in. I stood up without a word, and strode to the door. As I passed by the ring that still lay on the floor, though, I bent down quickly and grabbed it. I wasn't taking it to remember anything by, I was just taking it because it was my fathers.


	6. District 4 Reapings: Seriean and Arlyn

**Hey, guys! Welcome back to Make It or Break It XD. Hope you guys didn't mind the wait for this chapter. Armpit, I know you were anticipating this moment, so this is for you and chocolate covered charas, a long-time reviewer of mine. Oh, and Happy Easter, everyone! I enjoyed writing this chapter, Arlyn was fun to write. I'll be working on District 5's Reapings while I'm in the car tomorrow, and if I had internet I'll try to update as soon as I can. Also, I'll only be doing one more Reaping (D5), but the train rides will be in D6 and D7's perspective. For D8-D12 I there will be at least one or two of those pov's each chapter during training and the interviews. Once it gets to the Games it'll be random. I want to make it so it's even for everyone.  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They do so ever motivate me.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 4: Arlyn Palinurus (16)<strong>

It's pretty late by the time I wake up, drag myself out of bed to go take a shower, and tromp downstairs. My brown hair is still plastered to my forehead. I'll only be able to get in a little bit of training before I have to go to the Reaping today. When I get downstairs, I look for my little sister, Scylla, first. She had stayed up with our older brother, Triton, the night before to watch the re-caps of past Hunger Games. Scylla didn't really like the Hunger Games itself, it was the tributes that she liked; her favorite tributes were Finnick Odair and Peeta Mellark. Yeah, my little sis is 6, and she's already boy crazy; I can't really blame her, though, because when I was younger, I used to stay up and drool over tributes like Glimmer from the 74th Hunger Games, and Johanna Mason. Walking into our decent sized living room, I see that the squirt never got to her room before she fell asleep. Her small, tanned frame was splayed out across our blue carpet, and her thick, dark hair was a complete wreck; someone would have to brush that for her before the Reaping, and that's not going to be pretty. I smiled slightly at my sisters sleeping form. She's so cute. I should probably wake her up for the Reaping soon, she wouldn't want to miss that. My smile disappeared at that thought. The Reaping. Scylla has 4 more years left, and then she qualifies to be Reaped. I would be 20 by then; too old to save her from what surely would be her death. I don't think I could deal with just letting my little sis go off to die, and not do anything about it. Perhaps it would be better if she died before she had the chance to go into the Games. I could take her down to the beach for a swim, push her under, and just hold her there until she drowns; or I could simply suffocate her right here and now. Just take a pillow from our sea green sofa and hold it on her face until she ran out of air. It would be a kinder fate. My rough, calloused hands reach out to her, going to cover her mouth, and hold her nose shut.

_What would life be like without Scylla there?_

This thought stops me in my tracks. I stand there, my tall frame bent over my little sister for a moment. What **would** it be like if I came home, and there was no Scyll there to jump on me, and tell me that she missed me? It wouldn't be worth living without Scylla, I decide; Life would be bland. It just about tears my heart in two, though, that I will be allowing her to live, just for her to potentially go into the Games: her death. I let my left hand fall to my side, and use my right hand to flick her ear. I get an immediate reaction from her; Scylla shoots up, looking sleepily around and rubbing her eyes, which, come to rest on me.

"Time to get up, Scyll. Don't wanna sleep all through the Reaping, do ya?" I ask her, and her light green eyes widen as she shoots up off the floor.

"No way!" She shakes her head violently side to side, successfully messing up her hair even more. Chuckling, I put hand on her head so that she doesn't create more work for the poor, unfortunate soul that has to brush her hair today.

"Well, then go get dressed, and we can go to training for a bit before everything gets busy, okay?" Scylla nods excitedly, and darts up the stairs. I remember that she hasn't eaten yet, and call up the stairs after her, "-And we'll grab some breakfast for you while we're out, okay? Stop by the market, or something." I hear a muffled "'Kay!" in response. Smiling once again, I shake my head.

Scylla has 4 more years left. There's plenty of time for me to decide whether or not to kill her before she can go into the Games.

**District 4: Seriean Theio (17)**

I feel myself scowl as my mother tuts around me, looking for any imperfections concerning my outfit for the Reaping. I've tried to tell her that it's fine, but she won't listen to me. I don't have time for this. I have to go meet up with Hioley and Loely in less than an hour; who knows what could happen to them if I'm not there? They could fall into the sea, and get tangled in fishing nets, and drown without me!

"Mom." I sigh, looking at my mother. I'm basically a carbon copy of my mother; complete with her orange hair, dark blue eyes, and petite frame. She looks up from straightening my clothes, and smiles at me.

"Sorry, dear. I just want you to look your best; just in case you, by some odd chance, get Reaped and nobody volunteers…" Her eyes convey a deep worry for me. I understand her worry, I've never been the most popular person in District 4, so there's a 50/50 chance that if I _do_ get Reaped, I won't be saved by a volunteer. I've been thinking about that for a while, now, but there are so many girls in the District, that there's barely any chance that I'll get chosen.

"I _know_, Mom. I get it, I really do, and the outfit is fine. There's absolutely _**nothing**_ else you can do to it to make it any more perfect." Mom hesitates, and then steps away from me. She tilts her head to the side, while her eyes roam over my light green cropped jacket, white shirt, and my long, flowy green skirt. She bobs her firey head once, signaling me that she's decided that nothing was, in fact, wrong with the outfit after all. I huff out a deep sigh, and try to wipe the scowl off my features. Thank God, now I can go find Hio and Loe.

"Thanks for everything, mom." I shout over my shoulder as I slip on my silver flats, and race out our front door. I hear mom's quiet "You're welcome, sweetie" just as I shut the door. Now, where did we say we would meet, again? I remember Loely saying something about it being nice weather to be outside, but that could mean anything. Jesus, how could I forget something important like this? Let's see…well Hioley said that it was supposed to be really hot, so she'd like a drink.._**Oh right**_! The Café.

**District 4: Arlyn Palinurus (16)**

I walked up the steep, stone steps that lead up to the training center with Scylla trailing behind me, munching on an apple that I had grabbed her on our way here. I hoped that the center to empty, so that I could concentrate on getting some actual work done. However, it looked like the odds _weren't_ in my favor today.

"Hey, Arsies, wait up!" Ah, yes. And that's Olivia Skipper; but, if you even try and call her Olivia, she'll gut you just like Triton and Dad's catch of the day. Everyone up in the center just calls her Oli. Oh, and another thing, I despise her. I also despise that nickname that she insists on calling me by.

"Hey, you. Getting in some early training, huh?" She asks, settling in beside me as I continue towards the training center. I roll my eyes at her stupidity; why else would I be up here, you bitch? However, when I speak I take all of the sarcasm out of my voice, and try to smile at her.

"Absolutely. There's no other reason for me to be up here, is there?" No, of course not. That's why it's called _**the training center**_. You know, because you **train** there.

"Right, right. So, you gonna volunteer this year? I think I might." She tells me. Well, definitely not going to volunteer this year. As much as I'd like to have her die by my hands, it'll do to watch her death on TV.

"No, I don't think I will. I'm not stupid enough to volunteer when I'm not fully trained yet. I'm only 16." I reply, the tone of my voice is very clipped and cold. A typical, non-self centered person would notice the rising levels of my frustration, but no. Oli thinks everyone loves her because she's _such_ a typical Career: All muscle, no brains. As an added plus, she's not very attractive, either.

"I should've known. You're much to…" I swear to God, if she uses the word 'scared' in that sentence, I will end her. "-conservative. You play by the rules, don't you, Arsies?" We're at the wide, double doors now. I notice that Scyll is no longer following me anymore; turning, around I find her sitting on the steps, still eating her apple. Oh, well, she's obviously not interested in training now that Oli is here. I don't blame her; I'm not much, either.

"Of course, _**Olivia**_. Only to _ignorant idiots_ would willingly go into the Games without being fully trained. I sense Oli tense up beside me, and I hear the sharp intake of her breath. I smile at her in a friendly fashion, and shrug, going over to the spear station.

If I had to choose the on most important thing that I've learned from training, it would probably be how to keep my cool. In the Games, you can't afford to freak out and loose all sense of your self-identity, like that boy from District 2 that I that I had so aspired to be like when I was younger. What was his name again? He was in the 74th Games…Cato. That was it. He went completely wack, and just started cutting everyone down; when things didn't go his way? Then he killed some more, and threw a fit. Oh, he was definitely a formidable opponent for the other tributes, but he lacked _control_. The key is your breathing. When sparring, you can't let your breathing go ragged because then not as much oxygen gets to your brain, and everything goes downhill from there.

Breathe in, breathe out. Ignore Oli who happens to be standing right next to you. Breathe in, breathe out. No, do not think about impaling her with that spear. Breathe in. I wind my right arm back, and aim the very tip of the spear at the dummy's head. I imagine Oli's round face, and venomous grey eyes.

_"You're much too…conservative_."

_**Thunk**_. I let my breath out, and walk forward to examine the damage done to the dummy. I had thrown 17 feet, and the fake human silhouette was still shaking from the impact. The spear didn't go all the way through, though. If I had been 8 feet closer, it could've.

"Wow." Oli chirped. Somehow, she had gotten beside me again, and was currently leaning over my shoulder to look at the spear. Could this be considered sexual harassment? I'd be more than willing to testify. This girl is constantly leaning all over me, and being as obnoxious as humanly possible. "Nice hit. I could've done better, though" That's it. I'm so sick of her. I plaster a sickeningly sweet smile on my face, and turn to her.

"'Course you could've, Oli. I'm just _not as good as you are, right?_" Oli didn't notice the way my tone had taken a turn for the more threatening as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked smugly at me.

"Well, yes, but don't feel bad, dear. You'll get better." I hate people calling me "dear", and "sweetie". It just seems so condescending. Plus, Olivia is the same age as me!

"Right. Well, then, you won't mind fighting a practice round with me, then? You know, because you're thinking of volunteering." The smile on my face became a bit darker, and more sinister as Oli considered the offer. Eventually, she smiled in (what she probably imagined looked like) a gracious way, and agreed. Before she could even finish saying "Well, okay", my arm darted out and grabbed her right forearm. I twisted it behind her back, and pushed her; she was down on the floor in a flash. My smile widened as I heard her call out that I wasn't being fair, and that she wasn't expecting that.

"Sorry, Olivia, I know that I'm not as good as you yet, so naturally I need a head start." My voice is surprisingly still friendly sounding, and happy; as if I'm not twisting her arm behind her back, and I'm not forcing her down on the ground, ignoring her "I give up!" I keep one hand pinning her to the ground, as my other makes its' way down to one of her ankles. Once it reaches there, I twist the limb sharply to the right. Time slows down as I hear a disgusting "_crack!"_ come from her ankle. Whoops. I jerk myself from Oli's shaking body, and she turns her head slightly to look at me while I brush myself off; her dull, and bland grey eyes are glittering with tears. How pretty. It's the only thing pretty about her, I decide, and that's only when she cries.

"Oh, geez, sorry about that. Here." I smile as sincerely as I can, showing my teeth, and extend a hand to her. She looks at it with a bit of fear; as if she thinks that I'm going to hurt her, how preposterous. "Let me help you up, Oli, _**dear**_."

**District 4: Seriean Theio (17)**

My friends weren't doing anything stupid, thank God, seeing as they usually are. I found them sitting at one of the small tables outside of Café Poisson. It's not a very original name for a town café, but it's still relatively popular with the more fortunate percentage of District 4.

"So, yeah. It's really nice out today, what'd I tell you guys?" Loely smiled brightly at me and Hio. I made a slight effort to turn up the corners of my lips in response. I knew that I didn't have to actually say anything. Loely could be the last person on Earth, and she'd still be chattering away. "Yeah, it's _very_ nice out. The weather's just perfect for a Reaping." I kicked a seashell as Hioley, Loely, and I took our shortcut through the beach to get to the Reaping square.

"It's a bit warm for my taste.." Hioley's quiet voice could barely be heard over the roaring sounds of the waves slapping against shore. I still heard it, though.

"You don't want some water, do you? I bought a bottle back at the café; Loe has it in her backpack. Loe, give Hio some water." I demanded. I couldn't have one of my friends passing out on me from dehydration, now I could I? Hioley laughed, the sound chiming through the air, and shook her straight brown hair.

"No, Sear, that's okay. I'm not going to die, or anything. You worry too much." She teased me lightly, poking my side. I scowled, but felt the beginnings of a grin tugging at my lips. I had to worry. Apparently, I was the only one that cared about repercussions. Loely thinks that life is too short to let pass by just worrying about consequences, and Hioley doesn't say much anyways, so she's not going to speak up against Loe.

"Whatever. It's kind of my job." I grumbled at the two of them. The rest of our walk went in silence until we reached the town square, and signed in. Once we had settled into the 17 year old girls section, Loely started up a conversation, again. Apparently, she feels the need to fill whatever silence occurs whenever the three of us hang out most of the time. I don't really mind it; it's the one of the things that I can always count on to never change.

"So, do you think the odds are going to be in our favor this year?" Loely asked, and admittedly she _did_ sound sort of worried. I patted her arm, and smiled one of those rare smiles of mine.

"It's okay, Loe. District 4 has plenty of volunteers; so, if by some random chance, your name did get picked, somebody surely would be volunteering. Think of all the 18 year-old trainees we have that want to go in. You can rest assured that nobody is going to be Reaped this year." Loely didn't smile like usual, but I could see it in her brown eyes, that she was grateful for my words. That's okay. If she didn't believe me, that was okay. I wouldn't let either of them be Reaped. Before I had time to say anything more to my friends, Marcus- our district escort- strutted on stage. I heard Hio giggle slightly beside me, and I felt Loe start shaking with laughter. Marcus could always be counted on to brighten up the mood; literally.

"Heellooo, District 4! Are you excited for this year's Hunger Games, because I am!" He announced, practically jumping up and down in the process. I stifled a laugh. He just looked so…so _weird_. Marcus was like a ray of sunshine in both appearance and personality. He had **neon** yellow hair, and pumpkin colored eyes that I was sure had to be color contacts. His current attire consisted of an array of glittery yellows, golds, and oranges. Really, it was a wonder that all of us weren't blind.

"So, now, as usual, the mayor will give a speech about Panem, and all of our Districts, and then the Reaping will begin!" Marcus shouted into the microphone. It was a wonder that we weren't all deaf, as well. I tuned out as the mayor stood up from his chair onstage, and began the typical boring anecdote. I only returned my attention when I heard Marcus shout (Yes, once again.) "NOW. The tributes! Ladies first!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hioley grab Loely's hand, and in turn, Loely grabbed my hand. I squeezed it reassuringly, and shot a quick smile that probably looked more like a grimace at the two of them.

"And this year's female tribute is Seriean Theio!" I sucked in a sharp breath as Loely tightened her hold on me. No, this couldn't be right. I wasn't supposed to be ripped away from Loely and Hioley. They needed me. Who else would keep them in line! They were mine! I couldn't be taken away from them! No!

"Sear…no..no" Hioley's light voice shook. Loely tensed up, and opened her mouth, looking a bit unsure about something. What was she- Oh god. No. Hell no.

"FINE! I'M COMING! RIGHT HERE!" I extracted my hand from Loely's grasp shooting her a look that clearly conveyed "Don't you even _**think**_ about it." A small, strangled sound escaped her throat, and it just about ripped my heart to shreds when I heard it.

**District 4: Arlyn Palinurus (16)**

I was kind of surprised that nobody volunteered for that girl who was Reaped, Seriean. I guess she wasn't well liked or something? I sure didn't know her, so she couldn't have been _too_ big of a deal. I watched as our escort moved over to the boy's bowl, and promptly selected a slip of paper. Everyone around me seemed to hold their breath. I don't really get what the big deal is, it's going to have to be someone.

"Arlyn Palinurus!" Wait, what? "Please come on up, unless of course, we have a volunteer?" I listened intently for the familiar words of "I volunteer!", and I heard nothing. Not a single sound. Nobody wanted to volunteer for me; they probably thought that I wouldn't want them to. I looked over to the 16 year-old girls section to find Olivia sneering nastily at me. I narrowed my light brown eyes at her. It's such a shame that I didn't kill her when I had the chance to, this morning. Whatever, I'll come back a victor and find some way to kick her sorry ass into the Hunger Games. I'm sure that the mayor could do _something_ for me. Until then, I've got to focus on getting sponsors. I smiled winningly at the camera's, and held myself to my full height as I made my way through the District 4 citizens, and to the stage.

O.o.O

"You'll definitely win, Arlyn! I just know it!" Scylla said, her face still buried in my chest. I smiled down at her, sorry that I would be leaving for a while, but knowing that I'll be coming back.

"Of course, and I'll win it all for you, Scyll." I promised her, looking up at my parents who had come in shortly after Triton and Scylla had. They wore grave looks on their faces. I wonder why; didn't they think I could win? I didn't have time to think about that, though because Scylla brought my attention back to her.

"Here! I found this on the beach, and I thought it was really, really pretty!" She pulled away, and placed a shell in my open palm. Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was about half of a mother of pearl shell. I couldn't help, but feel a bit touched. All of these shells had been taken, and scooped up by the Capitol a while ago. Scylla must've searched for this a long time.

"Thanks, squirt. I'll make sure to bring it back to you." A Peacekeeper came in silently, and motioned towards the door, signaling that our time was up. Scylla ran back into my arms, and gave me one final hug before waving at me and skipping out the door. Triton was the last one out. Before he left, he turned around, and looked at me as seriously as I've ever seen him look.

"You make sure to come home, okay, Arlyn? We need you here."

**"'Course, bro. 'Course."**


	7. District 5 Reapings: Zita and Nero

**LORD. I can't tell you all how _sorry_ I am for not updating sooner. What? It's been, like, almost a month right? God, I'm really sorry. I've been grounded (don't ask), and I finally got off today. It's been killing me not being able to use my computer. Anyways, so here is the final Reaping! Coming up next are the train rides with POV's from the District 6 and 7 tributes! I promise that they'll be up quicker than this chapter was, okay?  
><strong>

**Thanks to Sadie, and XMistressChaosx for the wonderful tributes. Also, shout out for XMistressChaosx for being super nice about me losing Nero's tribute form, and re-sending it for me. Thanks, again!  
><strong>

**-The Otaku You Fools  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>District 5: Nero D. Caligula (13)<strong>

I'm woken up by the distinct feeling of my awful little sister, Octavia, shaking me awake and screaming in my ears. God, I hate her. Why couldn't I have been an only child? My dark green eyes flutter open, and I look through my long, dark eyelashes at my sister. She's only 6, so she unfortunately doesn't have a chance at being Reaped for the Hunger Games and dying today. However, Mom has still curled Octavia's long black hair to perfection, and her big mint green eyes are lined with a shade of forest green eyeliner. I have to admit that my little sister is beautiful; that just makes me despise her even more, though.

"Oooh!" Octavia shrieks much like a bat would, "You're awake! You're awake! I've been trying to wake you up forever, Ro-Ro!" I hate that nickname. I hate it. My hands clench in anger as I fake a smile at the tiny girl. It's best to act nice to her, or else Mom will get upset. I can't have Mom upset with me.

"Oh, really? I'm so sorry, Octavia. Why don't you _leave me alone_ now, so that I can get dressed for the Reaping?" I don't wait for her to answer. I'm out of my bed and shoving her out the door to my room before she can even nod her head. Once she's gone, I go to my closet and select the outfit that Mom had demanded I wear to the Reaping. _"I don't want my child looking like a filthy street rat when he volunteers."_ She had told me. I couldn't do anything but nod in agreement. Mom is always right, _always_.

The shirt that was picked out for me is too long, and hangs off of my slender form too much, but the tight, black pants that I wear make the look work. My light blue boots are a bit uncomfortable, actually, but if Mom likes them, then I'll put up with them. Once I've tackled the issue of brushing through my white blond and brown streaked hair, I open my door and almost run into my mother. She looks amazing, as always.

"Hi, Mom, you look really pretty." I compliment her. A spark of joy ignites within me when I'm rewarded with a small, but rare smile from her.

"Thank you, Nero. You look very handsome. I'm so happy that you wore what I picked out for you. You're such a good boy." My smile got wider at this. I love my mom so much. I just wish that she'd act a little more maternal towards me, but no matter. Once I win the Games, she'll have to love me. "Now, remember, when you go up on stage you're representing me to the whole district. You must be on your best behavior." I nod in consent, and she pats my hand once before walking off down the hallway. I'm so happy. Mom actually said more than two sentences to me this time! She barely ever says more than two sentences to Octavia. That must mean that she loves me more, right? Of course it does. I'm more loveable.

"Ro-Ro!" I hear a familiar, childish voice yell from the other side of the hallway. Octavia. Great. I had hoped that she would just disappear from my sight until we all had to go to the Reaping together. I suppose the odds just weren't in my favor today. "You look like a girl! You look like a girl!" She raced over to me and bounced on the balls of her feet. My teeth ground together as I resisted lashing out at the pest. I can't wait for the day when I'm a victor, and she's Reaped. Then Mom will give me all of her attention and love. I won't have to share with Octavia **ever again**.

**District 5: Zita Spinner (17)**

It wasn't a dream. Last night wasn't a dream. The glistening ring on my left ring finger proves it. My long term boyfriend (now, fiancé), Lewis, finally proposed last night. I can't say that I wasn't surprised; I mean, I've always knew that we were going to get married one day, I just didn't expect him to propose so soon! I've known Lewis for 3 years, and I'm not kidding around when I say that it was love at first sight. After a year, he asked me out and we've been together ever since. I can't imagine ever losing Lewis, so I was ecstatic when he told me that he wanted to stay together for the rest of our lives. Nothing can ruin my mood today; not even the Reaping. I know that there's almost no chance that I'll be Reaped, so I'm not going to stress myself out by worrying about that.

"Zita! Amala is here for you!" I hear my mother call. I can't help but smile widely at Amala's name. She's my best friend, and has been since kindergarten when she just randomly decided that we should be friends. I didn't get the chance to tell her about my engagement yet, so I can't wait to see her.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I shout, grabbing my lime green pumps that match my short dress. I'll put them on while we're walking to the town square, I decide. I practically ran straight into my bedroom door in my hurry to get out and see Amala. God, I'm such a klutz. Flinging open my door, I race to the living room where my best friend, mom, and dad are all gathered, talking. The first thing Amala's eyes are drawn to when I enter the room is the ring on my finger. She cuts whatever my mother was saying off with a sharp squeal, and bolts up from the cushy couch she was perched on. Before I even know what's going on, I'm being crushed in a giant Amala hug. I can hear my parents chuckling in the background. They heard the good news last night; thankfully, they were just as pleased as I was.

"Ow, ow! Don't suffocate the blushing bride before she's even married!" I shout playfully, extracting myself from her death grip. Her light blue eyes shine with tears as she grins at me.

"So? How come I wasn't notified of this big event until now!" She demands, crossing her arms, and trying to look upset. It doesn't suit her, with her pretty blue eyes and princess like, curly blonde hair. Apparently, she doesn't think so either because she soon reverts back to smiling at me like a crazy person. I can't really talk, though, because I probably look the same.

"Well, let's see, La. It was 1 in the morning, and you were over at your own amazing boyfriend's house. But, I promise that next time I'm proposed to, I will run over to wherever you may be, and wake you up to tell you the news." My small greens eyes glint mischievously, as Amala laughs and shoves my shoulder.

"You better not be getting proposed to ever again, little miss. You've already got yourself a fiancé, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to guarantee that poor suckers safety if Lewis ever got a hold of him." I'm laughing along with her, bobbing my dark red curls. Everyone who knew Lewis knew that he was super protective over me. Most people might find that a little annoying, but for me it just added to the reasons why I love him.

"All right, you two, go on and head down to the Reaping." Dad smiles warmly at the two of us, "Zita, you're brother and sister will be going down shortly after you do, so I want you to keep an eye out for them. Make sure Molly gets to her section, okay?"

"Alright, Dad, I'll keep an eye out for Junior, as well so that he doesn't get separated from you and mom." Junior (his full name is Zan Jr., but everyone just calls him Junior) has a tendency to do that; just wander off wherever he wants. He's so hyper that you'd think that his whole diet consisted of caffeine. Mom gives Amala and I each a kiss on the head and then gently pushes us towards the door.

"Alright! You better be ready to tell me _**everything**_, Zi, because if not you will never hear the end of it from me." Amala says once we're on our way to Town Square. Of course she would want to know everything. After all, she _is_ Amala Langelle, resident gossip lover. Oh, but don't get me wrong; Amala would never gossip about someone else, she just likes being up to date about everything going on in the district.

"I'll absolutely tell you, La. I have no other choice, do I?" I laugh, a quiet tinkling sound as Amala shakes her blonde head 'no'. So, we end up talking about the night before all through the walk, checking in, and through the Capitol escort's speech.

**District 5: Nero D. Caligula (13)**

I try to contain my laughter as the Peacekeepers at the checking in station argue with each other over whether to put Elagabalus in the 17 year old boy or girl's section. See, Elagabalus is a cross-dresser. Most people can't tell which gender he is; that's how good he is at his hobby, but I know that he's brothers with my other friend Commodus. They're a bit eccentric, but they take care of me just fine, so I like being around them.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S A GUY, DAMN IT ALL, SO LET'S JUST STOP SCREWING AROUND AND GET MOVING!" Commodus explodes. He doesn't have that much patience, and he (unlike Elagabalus and I) doesn't find the stupid Peacekeepers arguing the least bit amusing. Shock and a bit of fear appears on the Peacekeepers faces at Commodus's outburst, but it did the trick because they finally let Elagabalus through to the 17 year old _boy's_ section. Before I go to head off to the 13 year olds section, both Elagabalus and Commodus give me hugs and mess up my hair, much to my dismay.

"Alright, good luck, Nero!" Commodus and Elagabalus call. I smile at the brothers and wave, and then I'm off to my own section.

I got here a bit late, so the Capitol escort (I think her name was Elly) was already done with her long winded speech about our history. Now, she was at the girls' glass bowl filled halfway with tiny slips of paper.

"Ladies first!" Elly announces with a tight-lipped grin. She reaches down into the bowl, and grasps around for a slip of paper. Although, her long dark purple nails seem to be making this simple task quite challenging. I shifted my weight to my left foot, and tapped my right impatiently. Could she just _**hurry up**_, for God's sake? I really didn't care about the girl tribute; I just wanted to get to the boy's so that I could volunteer, and be adored by everyone.

"Ah! There we go!" Elly chirps, my dark green eyes roll. Oh, happy day, now could she please stop taking up my time? "So, our female tribute for this year isss…..Zita Spinner!"

How boring. She wasn't even somebody that I knew.

**District 5: Zita Spinner (17)**

Oh. I see. Well, that was most definitely my name that was just called. Amala's body had gone completely still next to mine. I reached over and pinched my arm, hoping that this was all just a vividly real daydream of mine. I tended to daydream a lot. My nails dug into my creamy, pale skin. I winced at the sharp pain that came, but I did not snap out of what I had hoped to be a daydream. No, this wasn't a daydream this was reality. Right, well, look on the bright side Zita! You..you get to…meet new people! Yes! That's one thing…never mind the fact that they all want you dead. Making new friends is always nice, right? No, not when those "friends" want to see you die.

"Oh, no.." I whispered, unaware that I had said anything. I couldn't find a bright side to this. I _always_ found a bright side to _everything_. No. No, no, no. I feel my body being racked with shivers. Distantly, I hear the sound of my name being repeated once more. I try to take a step forward, only to discover that I'm shaking so badly that I can't even move. Suddenly, both of my elbows are being gripped tightly, and I'm being forced forward. I try to look at whoever is forcing me forward, but all I see is a blurred white color. Peacekeepers. I probably look like an idiot right now, but I can't seem to find it within me to care. The one thought that keeps repeating over and over in my head is "I'm not going to get married. Amala will never be a bridesmaid. I'm going to die. Lewis will be engaged to a dead person."

**District 5: Nero D. Caligula (13)**

The girl named "Zita Spinner" was shaking so badly that the Peacekeepers had to help her through the crowd, and onto the stage. Even on stage, she remains a shaking heap of red hair and lime green clothing. I can't help but feel a bit sorry for her. She looks absolutely devastated, as if she had just been handed her death sentence on a golden platter. In a way, though, I guess she had. The red-head looks so weak that she'll probably die from the stress before she even has time to take one step into the Capitol. I decide that I won't be the one to kill her.

"Oh, my. You poor dear." Elly coos to Zita. Said tribute didn't even acknowledge that she had been spoken to. Her small green eyes were fixated on a spot towards the back of the 18 year old boy's section. Huh. Well, maybe her boyfriend was back there or something. Either way, she was beginning to tear up now; but, instead of having the whole world see her start crying like a child, she blinked a couple times to rid her of the tears.

"Hmm" Elly tutted, as she walked over to the boy's bowl. This time (thank the Lord) she didn't take 10 freaking minutes to choose slip. Just as she was going to open the slip of paper, my eyes darted over to where my mom stood with Octavia. She had no expression on her face when she looked at me, but nodded once. Before Ely could even open her mouth, I was halfway to the stage; shoving people out of my way.

"I volunteer!" I call, and Elly gets this creepy, pleased look on her face. Maybe she was happy that the district she was representing wouldn't have 2 weaklings this year?

"Ah, marvelous!" Elly's lips are practically cracking from the huge smile on her face. "And what is your name?" She asks once I reach the stage, and take my place next to Zita. I can feel everyone's eyes on me; it's exhilarating. Mom looks so happy, when I look at her again. I can't help but smile; now Mom _must_ favor me over my awful little sister.

"I am Nero D. Caligula, and _will_ be coming back to District 5 after the Games."

**District 5: Zita Spinner (17)**

My district partner, Nero, and I are now on the trains. Nero looks much too pleased to be where he is, in my opinion. I wonder why it is that he's so happy? No matter, it's probably none of my business, anyways. I tuck my legs under me, and finger the friendship anklet I've worn on my right ankle ever since Amala gave it to me when we were 10. I think I'm the only tribute this year that has 2 tokens: my anklet and my wedding ring. I would never take either one off; ever.

"I can't stay here anymore." I tell Nero. I don't know why I said anything to him; he hasn't made any effort to talk to me before. I just wanted to say something out loud. It was too quiet in our section of the train. It was really weird, but apparently this one train is housing the other 22 tributes (I'm not including Nero because I've already sort of met him). Our mentor said something about the Capitol citizens wanting to see all of the tributes in one go, so we've all been shoved together. However, to prevent any fights and the such, everyone has been instructed to stay in their own compartments. I just can't sit still, though. I need to move.

"Alright." Nero answered, standing up and stretching. I felt my eyes widen; I wasn't expecting him to even answer me, let alone come along. Perhaps he didn't want to be left all by himself. Nero looked so young. If I was that young, I wouldn't want to be left alone either. So, together we open the compartment door, and choose a random corridor to explore.


	8. Train Rides 1: Tatum and Alyss

Well, not much happens in this chapter. There's only 2 POV's Sorry ^.^ I'm looking for the other tribute's forms. Rest assured, though, guys! They will be the first POV's in the next chapter. Then probably both District 8 tributes. This one centers more around one certain alliance. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it. They motivate me so much~

Now, a quick question to answer for all those who wish to leave me a wonderful review: So far, which tribute do you like best, and why?

Next chapter will most likely be up Friday or Saturday!

* * *

><p><strong>District 6: Tatum "Tate" Westlin (14)<strong>

It's been roughly 30 minutes since Lionel and I had left District 6, and I already missed Kasie and Celcilia; most of all, though, I'm worried about Laila, my little sister. She's only 12 (this was her fisrt year in the Reaping), and she hates being alone. See, we lost our parents to starvation a year ago, and Laila's never really gotten over it. I guess she won't fully be _alone_, though, because Kasie will definitely be looking out for her; Celcilia, I'm sure, will help whenever she can. I've been raising Lai after our parents' death, and I can't say that I do a good job at it. We're dirt poor, and Laila's almost as bone thin as I am. That scares me, to be honest. I'm always sick, but I try to push through it to take care of Lai. I never want to see her health be as bad as mine. Now, I don't even have my little sister. I don't have anything except for my mother's wedding ring on my right finger. I can't believe I'm feeling sorry for myself. How must Laila be feeling! How can my friends feel? I guess they feel just as bad as me.

I peek over at my district partner, Lionel Markus, who is currently asleep. We haven't said one word to each other our whole lives, and now we're thrown headfirst into a life or death situation. I feel kind of bad that I don't even know one thing about him save for his name; as it is, I didn't even know _that_ until he was Reaped. Am I awful or what? I sigh lightly, and untuck my legs from their position under me; they were starting to fall asleep.

I wish I could go somewhere, but Lionel and I were told to stay in our own compartment. I figure that the other tributes will follow the instructions, and stay where they were placed. I wouldn't want to chance running into some psychopath tribute, and having them kill me before the Games even start. As soon as this thought entered my mind, I heard the loud sounds of teenagers laughing; it's getting louder, so they must be getting closer and closer to my compartment. I shrink back against the plush couch I'm seated on. I don't want to confront them so soon; they scare me. Now, they're so close that I can hear their footsteps; they're rounding the corner. My hazel brown eyes squeeze together tightly, and I'm hoping that they just walk right past me. Just as they were about to come upon me and Lionel, a loud smack was heard, and a chorus of "whoooaa's" erupted from the assumed Careers. My eyes snapped open. _What happened?_ I don't know why, but I was up and out of my seat, and throwing open the compartment door before I could even process another thought.

The door across from mine snapped open literally one second after mine; in the threshold of that door I saw an older girl looking to be around 17 with long curly red hair that went down to her ribs. Her small green eyes weren't on me however, they were on the sour looking brunette sitting on the floor.

**District 7: Alyss "Nikki" Fray (16)**

_Uh, _can someone say, _OW? _I just ran face first into some big, rock solid **wall** or something. _Shit_, that hurt. I hear some other people say "whoooaa" and "watch it, bitch" to me as I fall ever so gracefully onto my **butt** on the floor. God, I want to go home. I want to go home to Amber, and I want to feel Jamie hugging me, and I want to hear Jared's comforting words. But no. Instead I'm here, about to go to a fight to the death which I have a 75/25 percent of losing. The 75 percent being me dying, of course. I may be the sister of a former victor, but that doesn't mean that I'm a badass Career girl. Anything but, actually. However, I _do_ have a temper, and I _don't_ take kindly to people telling me to "watch it, bitch". Oh, hell no. Before I can even open my mouth to retort, though, the door on my right was flung open along with the other door on my left a few seconds later.

"Oh, wow, are you okay?" I hear a cheery voice question me. Looking up, I see that the speaker is a slightly older looking girl with small green eyes and _really freaking bright_ red hair. God, that was bright hair; to think that it was a natural color, too!

"Umm…" A quiet voice begins from my right, but I don't pay any attention to it. I'm intent on turning my answer to this red-headed girls question into an insult to those damn Careers that laughed when I was knocked down; especially the one with blond hair and dark brown eyes that actually was the one that knocked me down.

"No, I'm actually _not _okay, miss, because this **lug** apparently suffers from blindness _and_ being a dumbass who needs to watch where he's going." I snapped, my teal eyes stormy and trained on the 6 teens in front of me. I heard the perky girl mutter an "oh", and then I felt four pairs of hands on my arms hoisting me up. What the hell? _Four pairs of hands?_ Was this girl four handed or-**oh**. I looked over to my right to find a girl quite a bit smaller than me with very light brown hair and brown-greenish eyes. So, she was the one who had tried to speak up earlier.

"Thank you, though." I remembered my manners. I didn't want these two thinking that I was a bitch to _everyone_. I only was to people who aggravated me; other than that, I'm pretty cold to you unless you're Amber, Jared, or Jamie. The younger brunette girl smiled a tiny bit, and nodded her head. The girl that had asked me if I was all right grinned widely, revealing two sets of pearly white teeth.

"No problemo! I'm Zita, by the way! Zita Spinner." The girl introduced herself, "I would shake your hand, but I think I'll keep it on your shoulder, because you look like you're about to fall over. Do you need to sit down?" I shook my head. No, I didn't need to sit down, thank you very much. I'm already good friends with the floor. We have a sleepover planned later on. I did notice, however, that my fellow brunette had not yet introduced herself.

"And you? You're name is..?" I prodded the smaller girl. Lord, she was really quite thin. If she was wearing regular clothes, I'd bet you could see her ribs.

"I-I'm Tatum Westlin. Oh, but call me Tate." Her voice was so quiet that I had to strain my ears to catch what her name was. I smiled once more at her since she seemed to be nervous. I couldn't really blame her, if Jamie wasn't a victor and my brother I'd be intimidated by the Careers too. Even with all of that, I'm still a bit intimidated; I just know how to disguise my feelings well. It comes in handy, you know.

"So, I'm Alyss, but call me Nikki. I prefer it." I say (more like demand) I hate my real name. It's so fancy, and elegant, and stuff. It's just everything that's not me. Zita and Tatum-uh Tate agree without any hesitation.

"Right, right, well this is all very nice, and stuff, but if you three don't mind, we'd like to get through. That _is_, after all, why we were going this way, yes?" A boy with brown hair, and eyes that looked like gold smiled conversationally at me, Zita, and Tate. From an outsiders point of view, he probably looked very nice, but up close I could see the threat that sparkled in his eyes if we didn't do what he said. I decided that I didn't want to know whether he would follow through with what his eyes implied or not, so I broke out of Tate's grip and walked over to Zita's side of the hall, clearing the way for the 6.

A girl with dark blonde hair, and light grey eyes snorted, and went first; she was followed by a the smallest of the group, a little girl with silky back hair and icy blue eyes, yelling "Paige!" and running after her. Jerky McJerkpants (Yeah, I'm calling the guy that knocked me down that now. Don't comment, okay?) avoided my spiteful glare and walked leisurely after the two girls. A guy with golden blond hair and emerald eyes walked side by side with Jerky McJerkpants. The threatening guy (who, quite honestly, scared me the most out of everyone) brought up the rear. As he was passing me though, he turned his startling eyes on me. I could now see that his eyes weren't gold, they were a really light brown. He smiled at me and Zita once more.

"Oh, and since we're all introducing ourselves here, I'm Arlyn. _Don't_ call me Arsies, though, unless you **want** to die." With that, the Careers were gone. I heard Zita breath out a deeply from beside me, and I turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into that. You two- along with me- probably just made Arlyn's "People That Need To Be Disposed Of" Hit list" I tried smile jokingly at the end of my sentence, but I just didn't have it in me.

"Don't worry about it. I'm probably gonna die in the bloodbath anyways…" Tate looked down at the red oriental carpeted floors and scuffed her white tennis shoes. She seemed to be absolutely convinced that she was going to die at the Cornucopia, if the look on her bony face was anything to go by.

"Yeah! I mean, sure, I had hoped that I would go home to..to.." Zita trailed off, her green eyes getting misty, but she quickly blinked and smiled at me and Tate. "-but nevermind! I didn't have that great of a chance anyways." I looked at them, my eyes wide and astounded. How could these two nice girls just be so giving with their _lives_? And for me? A stranger that they don't even know? They must be angels, because I would never do that. I suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to make sure that these two lived as long as they could.

"Hey…" I started, not really knowing how to ask what comes next, "would you two maybe be interested in allying with me?" I held my breath and looked at the two girls. Zita's face lit up immediately, and she squealed happily. When I looked over at Tate, though, she looked doubtful.

"…Why would you want me in your alliance? I'd just slow you down, and you obviously aren't a weakling, so you definitely won't die any time soon…" Tate's face now showed confusion as well as doubt along with a bit of suspicion. Well, I guess the suspicion would be normal.

"_Because_, Tate, you two seem really nice, and I don't want to see people like you die so soon." I paused to let Tate see the reason, then I continued, "Plus, you two sort of remind me of someone I knew back home. We were really close, and just as I protected her from the Games, I want to try and help you guys as well."

I heard a gasp from next to me, and I turned towards Zita. She had a gob smacked look on her face, and her eyes were watering again. I felt panic surge through me. What? Did I say something wrong? What did I do? I didn't have time to ask any of these questions, though, because Zita was talking again.

"You're that girl that I saw on the big TV in the main lounge on the train! You're the girl that volunteered for some poor girl that got Reaped, and fainted. You shielded her from the Peacekeepers, and took her place instead." A half smile made its way onto my face at the memory of me dramatically shielding an unconscious Amber from the men in the white suits and screaming out that I volunteered instead. I really am a loud person, aren't I? Anyways, I nodded my head, causing my already messy bun on top of my head to come loose, and my dark brown hair fell down to its usual spot around my waist.

"Yeah, she's my best female friend. Her name's Amber. I would do anything for her."

"That's so _sweet!_" Zita practically yelled in my ear. I flinched slightly away from the red-headed girl who was even louder than **me**.

Tate let out a small chuckle at that. It was very…_girly_. Not at all like my obnoxious laugh, but I hated my laugh, so that's not saying a thing. "You were talking as if you weren't nice. That's the nicest thing I've ever heard of someone doing for someone else." I shrugged noncommittally. I hadn't really thought about it that way. I was just so upset. Typically Amber is a really strong person, but Reaping Day is the worst for her. She worries herself practically to death over getting picked. I didn't want to let her come to and be living her worst nightmare.

"Yeah, so, you guys wanna go check out the rest of the train, or what?" Zita asked excitedly. I was all for it, but Tate didn't look so sure.

"I'm sure that we won't run into those guys again, Tate. I've been walking around this place since we took off, and it's really big." Zita bobbed her head quickly.

"Me too. I haven't been exploring since we took off since I went with my district partner. I wonder where he is, by the way…hmm…he just suddenly parted from me, saying that he wanted to explore on his own. I mean, I wasn't gonna stop him, but he's so young and stuff-" the perky green eyed girl bubbled. I couldn't help but interrupt.

"Right, so let's go! I want to show you guys this cool room I found. It can be our secret hideout for the rest of the trip." My spirit was suddenly back, and I smiled full blast at the two girls as I took off the way that Arlyn and the others had gone.


End file.
